


A Lover. An Affair.

by drowninginanempire



Series: A Lover. An Affair. [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Lover. An Affair. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598374
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“If you want to leave, then go! I’m tired of having this argument.” Kenny shook his head. 

“Fine. I’ll leave.” You slammed the door, making your way down the hall. You raised your fist to knock on Nick’s door, but he opened it before you could.

“Y/n, hey. What’s going on?” He asked.

I let the tears I was holding back start to fall.

“Shit, come on,” he opened the door allowing me in. We both sat on the side of the bed.

“I’m just so tired of fighting with him, Nick. It’s like no matter what I do, he’s not happy with me.” I shook my head.

“I know Kenny, y/n and he is happy with you. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen! Just give it some time, maybe take a break from each other. You’ve been stuck here for so long now. It might be good to come back home for a little while.” He rambled. I listened to his words carefully.

“I don’t have a place to stay anymore since I moved here. I don’t want to stay in a hotel,” I groaned.

“You can stay with me.” He smiled.

“Oh, Nick! Are you sure?” I grinned up at him.

“Yeah, it’ll be great having an extra babysitter on call,” he smirked and I nudged his shoulder.

“Sometimes, I just wish he could be more like you.” I sighed.

“Like me? But why?” Nick asked.

“Because,” I shrugged, playing with a strand of my hair, “you’re like the perfect guy. Ellen’s so lucky to have you.”

“And Kenny’s lucky to have you,” he placed his hand on my knee. I knew it was just a gesture of comfort, but I wanted it to be so much more. Truth is, I was in love with Nick Massie. I was in love with a married man while dating his best friend. It was fucked up, for sure. I didn’t want to be that girl, but how was I supposed to control who I fell in love with?

“I don’t think he really wants to be with me, Nick. All we do is fight, then makeup, then fight again. It’s a vicious cycle.”

“Yes he does, y/n. There’s not a man out there that doesn’t want to be with you. You’re beautiful, talented, smart, funny.” He rambled on, his hand now on my thigh. I looked down, noticing just how high he had gotten it. He was practically under my skirt at this point.

“Nick,” I looked up at him. His blue eyes found mine.

“Yeah, y/n?”

I didn’t answer him. He began to glide his hand further, slowly making his way up under my skirt to the top of my thigh where the skin was softest. Our eyes remained locked the entire time.

He ran his hand back and forth over my flesh, pressing between my thighs and causing me to spread my legs just enough for him to grip my sex.

Suddenly, he was on top of me, pulling my panties to the side as he slowly slipped two fingers between my folds. We both moaned at the new feeling.

I reached up, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck. “We shouldn’t do this,” I muttered. He continued gazing into my eyes. “Nick?”

Just then, he leaned down, kissing me hard. I thought the mattress would swallow us up as he pressed harder against me. He slid his fingers inside me, collecting the juice I was creating.  
“Is this for me?” He smirked, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck them. “Mmm, tastes so good,” he groaned.

“Nick,” I breathed. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he pressed his forehead to mine. I gazed into his eyes, my lips parted, “that’s what I thought.” He shoved his tongue down my throat, pulling my skirt and panties down my legs. I turned my head to the side, his lips now attached to my neck as I lifted his shirt up and over his head.

“Oh my god Nick,” I moaned as he sucked on the spot that sent a jolt of electricity to my core.

“Yeah, say my name, y/n. I love it when you say my name.” He groaned, reaching down to my nipple, tugging at the sensitive nub.

“Nick!” I cried out, arching my back. He sat up, undoing his belt and pushing his jeans and briefs down. His cock sprang up, the tip leaking precum. I licked my lips at the sight of it and reached out, wrapping my fist around him. His head leaned back, mouth open as I stroked him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he shook his head, looking down at me.

I met his gaze, “Me too.” I replied. His eyes widened at my confession. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand; the other gripped my chin.

“I’m going to fuck you the way I’ve dreamt of fucking you for far too long now. Would you like that?” He asked.

“Yes, Nick.” I breathed, “Please fuck me.”

With those words, his blue eyes darkened and I felt his tip at my entrance for a brief moment before he slipped inside of me. We both gasped at the sensation. He stilled, allowing me to adjust to his well received intrusion. He had let go of my wrists, allowing me to hold onto his triceps. “Please move,” I instructed. Nick pulled out quickly and slid back in agonizingly slow, repeating the motion several times. “You feel amazing. So big,” I groaned.  
He began to pick up the pace, driving himself deeper. I gripped his face in my hands, “I know this is wrong, but I don’t fucking care anymore.” I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck as he bottomed out inside of me.

“So wet, so tight, y/n. Just like I imagined.” He reached down, pressing his fingers against my clit, rubbing in circles. His other hand ran down my thigh, catching under my knee and hitching my leg over his shoulder while I wrapped my other leg around his waist. He pressed harder into me, the new angle making my head spin with pleasure. I felt the head of his cock slide along my g spot, eliciting an animalistic sound from me. He grinned at the reaction, “So, did I find the magic spot?” He winked.

I nodded my head aggressively, digging my nails into his shoulder blades. I began placing kisses under his ear, rolling my hips to meet his thrusts.  
His hands gripped my ass, rolling us over so I was on top, “Ride me, y/n.” He commanded.  
I began to move slowly back and forth. Nick reached up, gripping my breasts, squeezing and pulling my nipples.

“Fuck!” I cried out, my pussy becoming more slick and leaving a patch of wetness on his abdomen as I moved on him. I leaned forward, gripping the headboard as I rode him harder, faster. I tried to keep the headboard from hitting the wall, but there wasn’t much I could do to stop it. “I’m so close, Nick.” I whimpered, feeling the knot in my stomach. “I want you to cum all over my cock, y/n. Please,” he gripped my waist, pressing his fingers deep into my flesh, helping to lift me up and down on him.

I let go, my legs trembling as I tried to remain upright. He noticed my loss of control, flipping me onto my back and thrusting at an alarming pace. I cried out his name, my pussy throbbing around his cock as I came hard and my walls tightened around him. A few more thrusts and he was coming with me. We rode our highs out together as he filled me with his cum.

He collapsed on top of me, his head between my breasts. Each of us was panting, our bodies slick with sweat. The weight of his body on mine felt incredibly good. I pressed my fingers into the back of his head, scratching and massaging the area. Several minutes of silence passed as I continued playing with his hair. “Hey Nick?”  
No answer.

I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and I knew he’d drifted off to sleep. I slowly worked my way out from under him and turned onto my side.

A few minutes later, I felt his body press against mine and his arm drape over my body. I smiled to myself, glad he wasn’t trying to get as far away from me as possible. I reached down, gripping his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

———–

The room was dimly lit. The alarm clock blinked 7:04am. I turned over to face Nick, almost surprised he was still here with me. I reached up, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Mm, good morning,” he smiled, eyes still closed. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He was so beautiful lying there. It almost kept me completely distracted from our recent activities. Almost.

Nick’s phone buzzed continuously. He groaned, finally opening his eyes. He reached over to see the name on the caller id. “Hey Matt,” he yawned.

I took the opportunity to get up and go to the bathroom. I locked the door, examining my face in the mirror. Hickeys covered my neck. How the hell was I going to hide those? I stepped out of the bathroom to see Nick sitting up in the bed.  
“Look what you did to me,” I smirked, pointing at the purple spots. He looked at me and I knew something was up, “what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Matt heard us last night,” Nick’s face was pale.

“What did he say?” I sat on the bed next to him.

“Nothing really. I told him we’d talk about it later. I completely forgot he was right next door.” He shook his head.

I kept my eyes on the ground, playing with a strand of my hair. “Maybe we need to talk about it now.” “I don’t know what to say,” he shook his head, “I don’t know what to do.” He replied, his face in his hands.

“Nick, I love you.” I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He reached up, pressing his hand to my cheek and angling my face towards his, “I love you too.” He responded.

“Y-you do?” My eyes widened at his confession.

He nodded, “I know I’m not supposed to, but I fucking love you so much, y/n.”

“Oh, Nick. What are we going to do?” I sighed.

“We’ll figure this out. Together.” He kissed me, lazily wrapping his arms around my body, “I promise.”

Someway, somehow, I knew we were going to figure this out.


	2. 2

“Where did you go last night?” Kenny asked as I shut the hotel door behind me.

“Why do you care?” I began packing my suitcase.

He sighed, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, “Because I missed you.”

My body stiffened against him, “Then why didn’t you tell me to stay?”

“I’m a fucking idiot babe. You know this,” he began to kiss my neck. I’d managed to cover the hickeys with concealer before leaving Nick’s room, but I feared Kenny’s lips would reveal the evidence.

I turned to face him, “Ken, we need to talk.”

“About last night?” He sighed, “I’m sorry, y/n. I can be better.”

“It’s too late, Kenny. This just isn’t working anymore. Neither of us are happy,” I shook my head, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do this. Please,” tears filled his eyes.

Nausea began to set in at his reaction. I hadn’t expected this at all. Nine months ago when we first started dating, he’d been the sweetest guy I’d ever been with. At three months, he’d asked me to move to Japan, and like an idiot, I said yes. It was all downhill from there. We fought constantly. He stopped answering his phone. It really began to take a toll on me. His current reaction was throwing me for a loop.

“Tyson,” I sighed.

“Is there someone else?” He asked abruptly.

“No.” I snapped.

“Then give me a chance to make it up to you. Please, baby. I need you.” He pulled me into his arms, embracing me the way he used to. I allowed myself to wrap my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his chest. We stood there for some time before a knock at the door interrupted us.

I opened it to find Nick and Matt standing there.

“Hey guys. You ready to hit the road?” Matt spoke first. My eyes immediately went to Nick as he gazed back at me.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kenny came to the door carrying both our luggage.

“I can get that Ken,” I reached for my suitcase.

“I got it babe.” He kissed my temple walking past me through the doorway.

He and Matt walked ahead of us, Nick and I lagged behind. “What did you tell him?” Nick asked.

“Nothing. What did you tell Matt?”

“The truth.” He replied.

I bit my bottom lip. “I don’t know if I can do this,” I shook my head.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re married. Kenny’s promising to do better. And Matt hates me now.”

“He doesn’t hate you, y/n. We’ve known you forever. You’re like his little sister. He could never hate you.”

“Y/n, Nick! Hurry up!” Kenny yelled as he continued holding the elevator doors open.

We quickly stepped inside.

“What were you two talking about?” Asked Kenny. Matt gave us both a hard stare.

“Nothing. Just wrestling stuff.” I replied, looking back at Matt. I’d known the brothers for eight years now. The way Matt was looking at me now was different than he ever had before.

Once the elevator doors opened and we headed to the car, I grabbed Matt’s arm, “Can we talk?”

“Now?” He looked ahead at Kenny and Nick.

“Look, I know I fucked up.”

“Uh, ya think?” He rolled his eyes.

“Matt, please. You’re like my brother. I can’t lose you over this.”

“This is just all too much. I can’t do this right now.” He shook his head, walking to the car.

———-

"I’m glad Nick’s letting us stay with him. I love getting to hang out with those rugrats.” Kenny smiled. We had a show in LA this week. One of Kenny’s few matches in America. Nick had offered to let us stay in his pool house and Kenny quickly accepted the offer from his best friend.

“Those kids love you, Ken. They would never know you’re not their blood uncle. You’re so good with them.” I had finished unpacking my suitcase and began to help with his.

“Mm, you’re such a good girlfriend. Always helping me with my tasks.” he smirked, slapping my ass. I yelped at the contact.

There was a knock at the door which Kenny answered. “Hey buddy! Come on in. We’re just unpacking.” Kenny welcomed Nick in.

“Just wanted to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need.” Nick locked eyes with me.

“I think we’re good. Baby, do you need anything?” Kenny asked, hands on his hips. I shook my head in response as I folded Kenny’s shirts, placing them in the dresser drawers.

“Awesome. Well, I’m sure you two are tired. Dinner is at 7. Ellen’s making your favorite.”

“She didn’t have to do that, man. But I can’t wait.” Kenny clapped Nick on the back, then turned to look at me, “Maybe you should go help her. You could learn a thing or two.” He chuckled.

“You’re such an ass, Omega.” I shook my head.

“Y/n’s made a lot of really good meals for us.”

I smiled, “Thanks Nick.”

“Remember that cake you made a few years ago for Christmas? Mom couldn’t stop talking about it.” He laughed.

“You’ve never made me a cake.” Kenny slanted his eyes at me.

“Maybe she just doesn’t like you that much Ken.” Nick elbowed his arm. “I’ll see you guys later.” Nick shut the door to the guest house behind him.

“Wow. That Ellen is one hell of a chick. Maybe you can get her recipe.” Kenny wiggled his brows at me.

“I’ll ask her before we leave,” I bit my lip, focusing on folding his clothes.

“Why don’t you take a break from unpacking and we have a little relaxation time, hm?” He took the clothes from my hand, tossing them to the floor.

“Kenny!” I stomped my foot. He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up and lying me on the bed.

“Let’s have a little fun babe. I can make you feel real, real good.” He licked his lips, tugging at my yoga pants. I lifted my hips off the bed as he slid them down my legs. “No panties today huh? Were you expecting this?” He smirked, pushing my thighs apart.

“I was hoping,” I smirked back, gripping a handful of his curls.

“Look how pretty you are. Such a pretty little cunt,” he spread me open, licking his lips, “Let me taste you, baby.” He leaned in, running his tongue up my slit. I moaned as he lapped at my clit. His head between my bent knees was a sight to behold. I pushed him in further, his tongue flicking in and out of me.

Kenny’s phone began to ring and he removed his mouth just as I was about to come. “You fucking asshole, Omega.” I slapped my hands against the mattress.

He laughed as he climbed off me. “We’ll continue this after dinner.” He answered the phone, walking around the corner and into the living room.

I lay there staring at the ceiling wondering who he was talking to. Probably Gedo. He was always calling. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned onto my stomach; anxious for a nap.

———-

Matt and Nick’s kids were playing Rocket League with Kenny while I sat on the couch watching. Matt, Kenny, and the kids chattered away incessantly. My gaze kept shifting to Nick. His eyes never left mine as he watched me from across the room. I may have intentionally put on a pair of very short shorts and a low cut tank.

Kenny placed his hand on my thigh, “Baby, can you get me a drink?” He gave me his best puppy eyes.

“Sure, Ty.” I tousled his hair, climbing off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Not ten seconds later and Nick was behind me. 

“Why are you wearing that?” He growled.

“What do you mean? I always wear this.” I shrugged, bending over to scavenge the fridge. I heard Nick groan before turning around to face him, a drink in my hand for Kenny. He stepped up to me, a few mere inches from my face. “Nick…”

He stopped me, pressing his lips hard against mine. My eyes fluttered closed, leaning into him and allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I reached out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, bringing his body flush against mine. His hands snaked their way to my ass, pressing our lower bodies together.

“Hey Ellen,” We heard Matt’s voice.

“Shit,” Nick pulled away upon hearing his wife’s name. We both stood there catching our breath. I can’t catch a fucking break today. I thought to myself at the second interruption to my trysts. I returned to the couch, handing Kenny his drink.

“About time!” He joked, grabbing the can from me, “Thanks babe.” He kissed my cheek. Nick stayed in the kitchen. I could hear Ellen talking to her husband and guilt started to sneak up on me.

What the fuck were you doing? Honestly, fucking a married man and cheating on your boyfriend? Who even were you? I bit my bottom lip while having an internal argument with myself. I loved Kenny Omega, but I also loved Nick Massie.

———–

The dinner table was decorated with food. I watched Kenny’s mouth water at the perfectly prepared meal. A twinge of jealousy hit me. Preparing large meals was something I hadn’t done for Kenny yet. Sure, I’d make dinner every now and then, but both of our mothers had done all the cooking on the holidays we’d shared so far.

“Go ahead everyone. Dig in.” Ellen instructed and everyone began filling their plate. Nick was at the head of the table, me next to him and Kenny on the other side.

“This is really good,” Kenny nodded, stuffing down a fork full.

“Thank you, Tyson.” Ellen replied. Tyson? Why did she just call him that? I was the only one allowed to call him that. I draped my arm around the back of his chair and leaned in whispering in his ear.

“Why did she just call you that?”

“Call me what?” He asked, confused.

“She called you Tyson.” I replied.

“Why does it matter?” He shrugged. I decided to drop it and placed my hand on the back of his neck, giving him a kiss on the ear. When I pulled back, Nick’s eyes were on me. Giving him a quick wink, I turned my attention back to the table. Kenny laced his hand through mine as everyone engaged in conversation.

“So, y/n, when are you and Ty going to have a baby of your own?” Ellen asked.  
My head snapped in her direction, mouth agape at the mention of kids.

“I’ve been telling her my clock is ticking so we better get busy, but she just hasn’t given in yet.” Kenny smiled, answering for me. Of course the two of you had discussed having a family. He wanted kids and so did I. Part of the reason I moved to Japan was because I wanted a marriage. Marriage and then kids is what I had always told him.

“And I told you to put a ring on it first. If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom.”

“Hurry back,” He dropped my hand, swatting my ass.

Nick watched as I made my way out of the room. I waited in the hall for him. As if on cue, he turned the corner coming face to face with me. “What the hell is going on? I thought you were going to leave him? Now you’re just purposefully pissing me off by flaunting it in my face.” He whisper yelled at me.

“Oh come on. Don’t give me that shit, Nick. Are you really going to leave your wife?” I rolled my eyes.

He bit his bottom lip, hands on his hips. “That’s not fair.” He shook his head, “You said you love me.”

“I do.” I reached forward, wrapping my hand around his wrist. I ran my hand over his fingers, stopping at his wedding band. “But I can’t be responsible for breaking up a family, Nick. This is a sick game we’re playing. This isn’t what I wanted.”

He snaked his arms around my waist, “I want you. Just one more time. Can you at least give me that?”

“Please, don’t make me do this…”

“Last time. Then I’ll leave you alone. We can forget this ever happened. We can go back to just friends. You can stay with Kenny. Even if it kills me to see you with him when I know it’s me you want. Even when I come home and pretend my life is perfect. At least we can remember this.” He slid his hand under the waist band of my shorts and into my panties, dipping his fingers between my folds. “I can remember how wet you got for me. I can remember how tight you were.” He kissed my neck, sliding two digits inside me.

I let out a quiet moan as his thumb rubbed my clit in circles. “Goddamnit Nick.” I gripped his face in my hands, smashing my lips against his. My legs began to shake as his fingers pumped in and out of me, bringing me closer to release. My lips travelled to his neck, sucking the supple skin there. I didn’t notice his hand on the doorknob till it twisted and he pulled me into the guest bedroom. He locked the door behind us, shoving me onto the bed. Nick was on top of me in an instant, pulling my tank top down to expose my breasts. He kneaded them, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure from his bruising squeezes. “Oh fuck Nick. I want you.” I moaned, undoing the button of his shorts and sliding them down his legs. He did the same with my tiny bottoms.

“Gotta make this memorable.” He grunted, sliding his cock between my folds, “Soaking for me. Tell me something, does Kenny get you this wet?”

“Don’t talk about him.” I groaned in response as his head slipped over my clit repeatedly.

“Why? Is he better than me? Everyone says he’s the best wrestler. Is he a better lover too?”

I grabbed his face, “Stop it. Don’t compare yourself to him, Nick.”

His eyes sparked with a new intensity. He snapped his hips, entering me hard. I cried out at the unexpected move. He quickly bottomed out, giving me no time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again. His hips dug into mine with each bone breaking thrust. He held my wrists next to my head, fingers pressing hard into my skin. This was a new side to him that I’d never seen. A new aggressiveness. He struggled to stay inside as my self lubricant thickly coated him. “You’re going to remember this. You’re going to remember what you could’ve had. You’re going to wish you picked me.” He huffed, his breathing heavy.

“Nick-” he placed his hand over my mouth, his other coming up to wrap around my throat. His weight shifted to his elbows as he supported himself.

“I don’t want to hear it, y/n. Just take it.” It was then I knew he was fucking me out of anger. He was angry that we couldn’t make this work. Angry at all the things that could’ve been, but weren’t. My eyes rolled back as he exploded inside of me. My release came soon after, my breathing still restricted. I reached up, gripping his forearm. His hand lingered on my throat a few seconds longer before releasing it. I coughed, my lungs collecting as much air as they could.

“What were you trying to do? Kill me?” I glared at him as he stood up, pulling his shorts back on. A smirk played across his lips.

“I was punishing you.”

“For what?!” I yelled back, but he ignored me, walking out of the room.


End file.
